Sie werdens nie kapieren!
by Dorfer
Summary: Lily und James sind verliebt ineinander, aber viel zu stur es sich zu gestehen. Können ihre Freunde helfen? (Das Übliche hald.) Spielt in Hogwarts, 7. Jahr.
1. Wieder Schule

Disclaimer: Mir gehört nichts! (Außer ein paar Namen und der Plot.) Alles gehört J. K. Rowling! Hoffentlich gefällt es euch. Purer "Fluff" wie die Engländer (& Amerikaner) so schön sagen, aber egal.  
  
Lily Evans, ein siebzehnjähriges, rothaariges und wunderschönes Mädchen, stand am Bahnsteig der Plattform 9 ¾ und wartete auf ihre Freunde. Ungeduldig strich sie sich erneut eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht. Sie war wieder einmal viel zu früh am Bahnhof gewesen, sie hatte es nicht erwarten können ihrer Schwester Petunia zu entkommen. (Lily kam aus einer Muggelfamilie. Nur ihre Großmutter mütterlicherseits hatte Zauberkräfte gehabt. Vor sieben Jahren hatte Lily einen Brief von der Zauberschule Hogwarts erhalten, indem stand, dass sie eine Hexe sei und ab September diese Schule besuchen sollte. Sie und ihre Mutter waren darüber sehr erfreut. Ihr Vater war ein bisschen skeptisch und Lily nahm an, auch ein bisschen überfordert mit den Neuigkeiten. Aber schließlich willigte auch er ein und so kam es, dass sie nun das siebte und letzte Jahr in Hogwarts absolvieren würde.) Als sie wiederholt einen suchenden Blick über den Bahnsteig warf, konnte sie endlich die blonde, lange Mähne ihrer Freundin Chrissy (Christina Miranda Lavanda) und die kurzen, schwarzen Locken ihrer Freundin Bella (Arabella Figg) ausmachen. Stürmisch ging sie ihnen entgegen und die Drei umarmten sich als hätten sie sich jahrzehntelang nicht mehr gesehen. Doch es dauerte nicht lang, da hörten sie drei weitere vertraute Stimmen: "Hallo ihr! Habt ihr mich vermisst?" Lächelnd drehten sich die drei Mädchen um und blickten in das vertraut grinsende Gesicht von Sirius Black. Hinter ihm standen seine zwei besten Freunde: Remus Lupin und natürlich James Potter. Diese Drei wiederum waren die wohl berühmtesten "Troublemaker" in der Geschichte von Hogwarts und auch bekannt als "Rumtreiber". "Natürlich haben wir dich vermisst", antwortete Chrissy. Die einzige die bei Sirius' Anblick nicht rot geworden war. (Bella war rot geworden, da sie schon längere Zeit in ihn verliebt war und Lily ... nun ja, das ist eine andere Geschichte.) Als sich dann endlich alle begrüßt hatten, suchten sie sich gemeinsam ein Abteil und kurz darauf waren alle in mehr oder weniger interessante Gespräche vertieft. Die sechs Freunde merkten gar nicht, als sie in Hogsmade ankamen. Wie üblich wurden sie von pferdelosen Kutschen nach Hogwarts gebracht, wo sie bereits ihre junge Hauslehrerin Prof. McGonagall erwartete. "Willkommen in Hogwarts. Ich hoffe sie hatten schöne Ferien und können nun ein weiteres erfolgreiches Jahr beginnen. Ich bitte sie mir nun, wie jedes Jahr, mir in den Festsaal zu folgen, wo der Schulleiter Dumbledore das Jahr offiziell eröffnen wird.", sie wandte sich schon zum Gehen, als ihr plötzlich noch etwas einfiel und sie sich umdrehte "Ich hoffe, dass das heurige Festessen ohne große Zwischenfälle über die Bühne geht." Nachdem sie das gesagt hatte, machte sie sich auf den Weg in die Große Halle, aber nicht ohne einen prüfenden Blick auf die Rumtreiber zu werfen. James, Remus und Sirius schauten gespielt unschuldig und Sirius flüsterte "Sie hat "große" Zwischenfälle gesagt!"  
  
Nachdem alle ihre Plätze gefunden hatten (das heißt, dass auch die Sortierungszeremonie schon vorbei war), erhob sich Dumbledore und begann mit seiner jährlichen Rede: "Willkommen in Hogwarts meine lieben Schüler und Schülerinnen. Es freut mich sie wieder zu sehen, bzw. kennen zu lernen. Und nun möchte ich ihnen auch gleich den neuen Schulsprecher und die neue Schulsprecherin vorstellen: Lily Evans und James Potter" Bei diesen Worten blickte die ganze Halle hinüber zum Gryffindortisch. Lily war bereits aufgestanden und schaute etwas nervös (nichtsdestotrotz hocherfreut) Richtung Lehrertisch. James war nicht aufgestanden. Eigentlich das Gegenteil. Er war so tief es geht unter den Tisch gerutscht. Manchen ist das wahrscheinlich seltsam vorgekommen, nicht aber den Rumtreibern, die den wahren Grund für James Bestürzung kannten. Die Rumtreiber hatten nämlich schon im letzten Jahr die Schulsprecherplakette so verhext, dass der, der sie als nächstes anlegte, für ein paar Stunden nur noch Quak sagen konnte und dass dessen Haare sich grün färben würden. Sie hatten einfach nicht damit gerechnet, dass James Schulsprecher werden würde. Auf Lily hätten sie fest gewettet, aber James ... Er hatte zwar gute Noten, war beliebt, war Quidditchcaptain, gutaussehend (nicht, dass das bei Dumbledores Wahl eine Rolle gespielt hätte ;)), hilfsbereit und mutig, aber er war immerhin auch Mitglied der Rumtreiber und musste letztes Jahr fast so viel nachsitzen wie Sirius. Nach ein paar Minuten begann leises Wispern sich im Raum breit zu machen und alle Blicke waren auf James gerichtet. Sirius packte diesen am Arm und begann ihn hoch zu ziehen, dabei flüsterte er ihm ins Ohr: "Da musst du durch Jamesie-boy." James schaute den breit grinsenden Sirius mit einer Miene irgendwo zwischen Verzweiflung und Ärger an und brachte damit Remus zum Lachen. Als James endlich auf beiden Beinen stand räusperte sich Dumbledore und sprach weiter: "Die Paletten sind nachher in meinem Büro abzuholen. Und nun weiter..." Dumbledore sprach noch ein paar Minuten weiter aber James hörte ihm nicht mehr zu. Er war zu sehr mit sich selbst beschäftigt. Die grünen Haare und das Quaken störten ihn nicht sonderlich, er konnte nämlich auch gut über sich selbst lachen. Er würde den weiteren Abend einfach im Jungenschlafsaal zubringen um seine vielen weiblichen Fans nicht gleich am ersten Abend zu verschrecken. Nein, vielmehr beschäftigte ihn die Tatsache, dass er Schulsprecher war. Nie im Leben hatte er damit gerechnet. Er wollte es auch gar nicht. Jetzt musste er wohl oder übel seine Streiche ein wenig zurückschrauben um den jüngeren SchülerInnen ein Vorbild zu sein. Dann kam ihm der Gedanke, dass genau das Dumbledores Absicht gewesen war. Eigentlich hätte er dann zwar Sirius zum Schulsprecher machen müssen, denn Sirius war hundertmal so viel Chaosverursacher wie James, aber Sirius als Schulsprecher wäre doch zu abwegig. Der Gedanken von Sirius als Schulsprecher brachte James zum lächeln und er entspannte sich wieder. Der restliche Abend verlief wie jedes Jahr. (Bis auf einen "kleinen" Zwischenfall, als der Slytherintisch sein Essen aus Gummi vorfand. McGonagall konnte den Zauber aber leicht wieder rückgängig machen und Sirius bekam sein erstes Nachsitzen aufgebrummt.) 


	2. Schulsprecher!

Zweites Kapitel. Ich versuche diesmal was aufregenderes zu schreiben, ich versprechs! Hoffe euch gefällts und BITTE REVIEWT.  
  
Nach dem Essen gingen James und Lily gemeinsam die Stufen hinauf, die zu Dumbledores Büro führten. "Lily?", begann James nach einer Weile "Das mag jetzt vielleicht blöd klingen, aber ich bin wirklich froh, dass du Schulsprecherin geworden bist." Verwundert blieb Lily stehen und beobachtete James mit schmalen Augen "Was wird das? Ein kläglicher Versuch nett zu mir zu sein, dass ich dir deine vielen mir gespielten Streiche vergessen soll?" "Nein, die noch kommenden!", dachte sich James, sagte aber "Nein, nein. Ehrlich." Noch immer nicht ganz überzeugt antwortete ihm Lily "Na wenn das so ist, ich freue mich auch, dass du Schulsprecher geworden bist. Stell dir vor es wäre Malfoy oder sogar Snape geworden. Oh, oder stell dir vor, eine von deinen doofen Hufflepuff-Verehrerinnen wäre Schulsprecherin geworden.", bei dem Gedanken schüttelte sich Lily vor Ekel und James musste lachen. Lily schaute ihm in die Augen und schon lächelte auch sie. Das war eigentlich das erste Mal, dass James Potter bemerkt hatte, dass Lily Evans wunderschön war.  
  
Der Rest des Weges wurde wieder schweigend zurück gelegt. Als sie vor Dumbledores Tür standen, wurden sie aber vor ein Problem gestellt. "Kennst du das Passwort?", fragten beide zugleich und beide verneinten dies. "Na denn. Versuchen wir irgendwas", schlug James vor und begann "Berties Zauberbohnen! Nein.. ok.. Schokofrösche!.. auch nicht ..." Lily, die noch nie in Dumbledores Büro gewesen war, schaute ihn fragend an "Süßigkeiten. Dumbledore verwendet Süßigkeiten als Passwörter." Sie rieten noch eine ganze Weile weiter, bis Lily mit "verrückte Sauerdrops" den Treffer landete. Sie gingen die letzten Treppen in Dumbledores Büro und klopften an dessen große Eisentüre. "Herein, ich habe euch schon erwartet." Sie betraten das Büro und James machte es sich sogleich gemütlich. Lily sah sich erst ein wenig um, bevor auch sie Platz nahm. "Entschuldigen Sie, dass wir so spät sind, aber es gibt so viele Süßigkeiten...", begann James und Dumbledore lächelte ihn freundlich an "Wie wahr Mr. Potter, wie wahr. Letztes Jahr bin ich einmal geschlagene zwei Stunden vor verschlossener Türe gestanden, da mir mein Passwort entfallen war..." Lily und James blickten Dumbledore amüsiert an, welcher energisch den Kopf schüttelte um auf das eigentliche Thema zurückzukommen: "Also, ich habe sie hier in mein Büro gebeten, um ihnen erstens diese Schulsprecherabzeichen auszuhändigen", bei diesen Worten griff der Direktor in die Taschen seines Umhangs und beförderte zwei schillernde Plaketten zutage "und zweitens um ihnen die Passwörter für gesamt Hogwarts zu geben. Ich muss sie also darauf hinweisen, nicht auszunutzen dass sie die Passwörter für den Slytherin- Gemeinschaftsraum besitzen.", und mit einem Seitenblick auf James fuhr er fort "Ebenfalls zu beachten ist, dass sie niemandem, ich wiederhole, niemanden, auch nicht ihren besten Freunden, die Passwörter zu verraten. So, ich glaube das war alles. Sie können ihre Anstecker jetzt festmachen." Als Dumbledore seine Rede beendet hatte begann James nervös auf seinem Sessel herumzurutschen. Lily steckte eiligst ihren Anstecker an ihre Hogwartsrobe. Als James nicht den Eindruck machte es ihr nachzutun fragte Dumbledore mit einem Schmunzeln warum er denn die Plakette nicht anstecken wolle und hätte James es nicht besser gewusst, er hätte schwören können, dass Dumbledore wusste was sie letztes Jahr mit den Ansteckern gemacht hatten. James stammelte irgendwas von "nicht angeben wollen" und "die Plakette nicht beschmutzen wollen" und ähnliches. Aber Dumbledore bestand darauf und James tat, wenn auch schweren Herzens und mit einem tiefen Seufzer, wie ihm geheißen. Dann machten sich die zwei frisch gebackenen Schulsprecher auf den Weg zum Gryffindor-Gemeinschaftsraum.  
  
Noch bevor sie das Bild der dicken Dame erreicht hatten begann Lily seltsame Geräusche von sich zu geben und auch ihre Haare hatten bereits einige grüne Strähnen. Als Lily merkte was vor sich ging schaute sie ärgerlich zu James hinüber. Dieser hob nur entschuldigend die Hände, denn auch seine Haare hatten sich in der Zwischenzeit grün verfärbt und er bezweifelte, dass seine Stimme noch menschliche Eigenschaften hatte. Da sie das Passwort nicht aussprechen konnten waren sie gezwungen zu warten bis jemand kam um sie einzulassen. Nach ein paar Stunden kamen schließlich Sirius und Arabella aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum und ließen die zwei menschlichen Frösche ein, welche sofort in ihren Schlafsälen verschwanden. Der Rest der Gryffindors brach in heiteres Lachen aus, als sie die grünhaarigen Schulsprecher sahen und Sirius zögerte keine Sekunde und erzählte allen von dem Streich der Rumtreiber. 


	3. Liebe!

Als Lily am nächsten Morgen erwachte, hatte sie zwar bereits fast vergessen welchen Streich ihr James gespielt hatte, vergeben hatte sie ihm allerdings noch lange nicht. Da half es auch nichts, dass ihre Freundinnen immer wieder daraufhin wiesen, dass doch auch James selbst eine zeitlang recht grün gewesen war. "Dafür wird Mr. Ich-bin-so-toll bezahlen!", murmelte sie immer wieder während sie sich ihren Weg in die große Halle bahnte.  
  
So ganz in Gedanken versunken merkte sie dann auch nicht, als sie fast mit einem (noch ziemlich verschlafenen) Sirius Black zusammenstieß. "He! Pass doch auf. ... Oh, hallo Lily." "Guten Morgen Sirius.", krampfhaft versuchte sie ihm nicht ins Gesicht zu sehen. Sirius aber beschloss, sie so nicht davonkommen zu lassen "Ich glaube wir sollten reden. Über ..." "Jaja, ich weiß. Wie wäre es nach dem Unterricht bei der großen Linde im Garten?" "Super! Bis dann also." Und eiligst gingen sie in verschiedene Richtungen.  
  
Am Gryffindor-Frühstückstisch war ziemlich viel los und Lily hatte nur noch die Auswahl zwischen einem Platz bei den Erstklässlern und dem Platz neben James Potter. Da ihre Freundinnen neben den Rumtreibern saßen, entschied sie sich schließlich für das größere Übel und nahm neben James platz. Dieser, als er mitbekommen hatte wer jetzt den Platz neben ihm besetzte, begann sofort sich zu entschuldigen "Es tut mir wirklich leid Lily! Ich schwöre, dass ich so was bei dir nie wieder machen werde." "Und bei anderen?", fragte Lily mit gespielt ernster Miene nach? "Wenn du mir vergibst, schwöre ich , dass ich einen Monat lang niemandem einen Streich spielen werde!" James setzte seinen besten Dackelblick und sein größtes Lächeln auf und ein paar Momente später hatte er es bereits geschafft, dass Lily ebenfalls lächelte. "O.k., vielleicht ist er nicht immer eingebildet.", dachte Lily bei sich "Gerade jetzt finde ich ihn sogar ziemlich süß..." Zu ihrem Glück hatte sie keine Zeit mehr sich näher mit diesem Gedankengang auseinander zu setzen, denn die Schulglocke klingelte.  
  
Nach dem Unterricht machte sie sich mit einem flauen Gefühl im Magen auf den Weg in den Garten. Doch als sie bei der großen Linde ankam, war dort nicht nur Sirius, auch James, Remus, Bella und Chrissy beehrten den alten Baum mit ihrer Anwesenheit. Remus, der Lily als erster entdeckte rief "Setz dich zu uns, wir planen den nächsten Anschlag gegen Snape!", und als er von James angerempelt wurde, fügte er hinzu "James macht natürlich nicht mit." Noch immer etwas verwundert setzte sich Lily zu ihrer Clique auf das feuchte Gras. Sirius rutschte ein bisschen näher und flüsterte ihr ins Ohr "Als ich sagte, ich würde in den Garten gehen, wollte James unbedingt mitkommen. Daraufhin hat auch Remus gemeint er hätte Lust. Dies wiederum hat auch Chrissy angespornt und, na ja, jetzt sind alle hier!" Lily nickte nur, sie war eigentlich ganz froh, die Aussprache noch ein wenig verschoben zu haben. Morgen während des Quidditch-Spiels würde sie wahrscheinlich nicht so viel Glück haben.  
  
In der Nacht, als (fast) alles schlief, lag James Potter in seinem gemütlichen Bett und dachte an ein bestimmtes rothaariges Mädchen und begriff, dass er bis über beide Ohren in Lily Evans verliebt war. "Wahrscheinlich," dachte er sich "liebe ich sie schon eine zeitlang und war nur zu feige es mir einzugestehen."  
  
Inzwischen im Mädchenschlafsaal: "Chrissy?!" "Ja Lily?", murmelte eine schon halb schlafende Chrissy. "Glaubst du, man kann jemanden lieben, ohne ihn eigentlich richtig zu mögen?" Abrupt setzte sich Chrissy in ihrem Bett auf "Wen magst du? Doch nicht Remus?" "Nein, nein! Ich habe da eher an James gedacht." "James? James Potter? Ich habe gedacht du hasst ihn?!" "Ich hasse ihn nicht, aber ... Ach was weiß ich. Vergiss es!" "Versteh mich nicht falsch Lily, ich finde es toll. Es kommt nur plötzlich." "Ich glaube mir ist in den Ferien klar geworden wen ich wirklich mag, aber da gewesen ist es schon lange." "Na dann. Schlaf gut Lily ... Potter" Und als Lilys Polster Chrissy am Kopf traf, war diese schon eingeschlafen. 


End file.
